Confessional
by Creatoriginsane
Summary: They would never admit it to anyone, but one day they did. Each of their pride on the line. They did. ByaSoi.


**Confessional**

A/N: Hah, well haven't updated much lately.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the pairing is original on its own, but not mine.

Warnings: possible OoC-ness and cliché-ness (although I always try not to)

* * *

><p>Obviously, they like each other—no, possibly they simply adore each other. And, definitely, they won't admit it to each other, or anyone else for that matter.<p>

* * *

><p>Both of them don't know how or ever why it even happened. Maybe it was a hundred years ago; on their first, so-called "meeting".<p>

(Flashback)

He was sparring with himself one typically sunny day out in the back, as usual.

His grandfather was discussing some "adult-stuff" with the dreaded were-cat-demon; Shihouin Yoruichi.

She was there by the tree; sitting, leaning against the trunk, her knees to her chest and her eyes starring at her side; at the spoiled brat.

"What're you looking at?" He spat out, directly glaring at her.

"Excuse me?" She replied, obviously insulted as his remark.

"I said, What're you looking at?" He repeated, in a more annoyed tone, "Stupid deaf girl," He muttered under his breath.

"What'd you say?" She shot up, marching up to him, with a glare on her face.

"I said, you stupid deaf girl!" He laughed sarcastically.

His loud, obnoxious, sarcastic laugh suddenly stopped; she slapped him with a hard palm to his cheek.

"What do you think you're doing?" He spat angrily at her, his face inches away from hers.

"What does it look like? I'm slapping some sense into you!" She screamed with equal intensity.

"Soi Fon!" Yoruichi called out from the porch, waving to the two.

"Yoruichi-sama!" She replied and ran to her mistress and teacher.

"So she's Soi Fon, huh?" He said to himself.

When the two were unseen, he whispered; "Heh, cute name for a cute girl." He smirked.

Meanwhile,

"What're you saying Yoruichi-sama?" She denied all accusations given by her mentor.

"Ne, Soi Fon, you don't have to deny it, you've got a little crush on him!" She teased her even more, caused the said to blush furiously.

"Yoruichi-sama! I do not have any romantic feelings towards that obnoxious spoiled Kuchiki!"

"Ne, I'm just playing with you Soi Fon, nothing's serious, okay?"

(End Flashback)

* * *

><p>She truly denies any accusations that she hashad any romantic feelings towards him.

He is still undecided whether to deny it or accept it; he likes her, good thing no one notices.

She is a Captain; Captain of the 2nd Division and Commander of the Onmitsukido Forces.

He is a Captain; Captain of the 6th Division and a Onmitsukido-teachings user.

It's inevitable that they'll have little time together—any kind of time; eye-locking, bumping into each other (accidentally or not), missions together, long, overnight missions together... It just goes on...

* * *

><p>She's never thought about him, not even once, or is she only denying it? No one knows, that she watches him with his Zanpakuto. Senbonzakura; A Thousand Deadly Cherryblossoms, the name sounds beautiful, as if it was meant for art.<p>

He's thought about her a couple of times, but he purely hides it from anyone. Her Zanpakuto; Suzumebachi, fits her perfectly; her agile body is good for quick, close-range attacks. Her other ability; Shunko, emanates her beauty even more.

He knows she watches him, he knows she is hiding herself from him, he knows she is there. He is sure to entertain her every time.

Maybe she knows it, maybe she doesn't; that he watches her every time he's got, he hides from her, but his eyes never pry away from her form.

Possibly, they could call it love, but they haven't embraced its concept fully.

She cannot accept it; he is a colleague, a fellow captain, a former husband, a brother-in-law, a friend.

He still cannot accept it; she is a fellow captain, a childhood crush/enemy, a student, a colleague, a friend, an almost 'could-be' lover.

They could never admit it, not to anyone, but one day they did.

* * *

><p>"Awww, my little bee's gotta crush!" Yoruichi, her former mentor and still idol, teased her about her 'confession'.<p>

"Yoruichi-sama!"

"Hey, chill out Soi Fon! I'm just happy that you finally accepted it!"

"A-accepted?" She asked dumfounded, "A-accepted what?"

"That you love him, silly bee!"

She remained silent, her head down, blushing furiously.

* * *

><p>"Nii-sama! Are you saying—?" His younger sister, Rukia asked him curiously, half afraid and half excited.<p>

"That I am replacing Hisana? Never, I am but having a brand new beginning." He replied calmly.

"But Soi Fon-taicho—!"

"Yes, I know she is—rather—rash and doubtful of these things, but I will do what I want." And he Sunpo-ed away, leaving Rukia clearly confused.

"Nii-sama, I just hope you come back alive, and in one piece."

* * *

><p>What he decided, he did, he had his pride on the line, or not.<p>

"Kuchiki-taicho, what have you called this rendezvous for?" She asked as she walked beside him.

"Something very important, Soi Fon." He replied calmly, an emotionless mask on his face.

"And pray tell, what might that be, Kuchiki-taicho?"

"I would like to be on first name basis with you, Soi Fon."

'Okay, what is with him? He's going from one subject to the next!' She thought, before replying, "Why so, Kuchiki-taicho?"

"Address me as Byakuya." His tone had changed into commanding and bold.

"Fine—" Somehow she found it hard to say his first name; this could probably be the first time, "Byakuya,"

Instantly, the moment her voice reached his ears, he felt as if the cold weather suddenly turned boiling hot, but he decided to shake it off; sighing softly to himself.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Something very important."

She huffed, she was getting impatient. And if its so important, why walk in the forests of Rukongai? Why not in his or her office?

Silence for a while. Until he stopped dead in his tracks

"Soi Fon," He craned his head behind him, staring at her.

"Mph?" Her expression is confused, dumbfounded, why would he call her like that?

He didn't reply, he remained silent and started at her for a few more moments.

She was beautiful, he admitted to himself, she was bathed in moonlight; her hair glistened, the rings tied to her hair sparkled, her skin glowed, her eyes sent an electrifying shock to him, her body called out to him. Of only, he could get closer, closer. . .

"Chire," He unsheathed his Zanpakuto, with her face growing even more questioning, "Senbonzakura,"

Several razor-sharp 'flower petals' appeared around her, forcing her to evade each one of them.

'What has gone into him? He called me out, just to spar?' She evaded each of the petals sent towards her.

He observed her, she moved gracefully, as if she was dancing, dancing for him—he wished. She moved fluidly with the petals, she danced, gracefully. . . Unknowingly, as she evaded, she was coming closer to him.

'Just a little bit more,'

She moved her way out of a beam of petals, as suddenly something wrapped around her waist and pushed her into something hard, muscular, like a bod—

'Oh no, oh no no no, oh no...'

She cursed herself for letting this happen, she cursed him for making her do this, she cursed him—

"Soi Fon," She felt his neck over her head, he was whispering something to her in a tone so soft, something intimate.

"Let go of me," She wanted to sound commanding, but she came across shy and meek.

She wanted to pry off of him, to kick him in the face; he violated her space, her pride—her heart?

But he didn't allow her to get away, he held her tighter and closer; an arm around her waist, a hand on her back, her face pressed to his chest, but all he wanted was to make her face him.

She could not face him, she just couldn't; why would he do this to her? Why?

"Why?" Her voice was mumbled, he could feel her warm breath through his clothes.

"Why you ask? Even I don't know, it just happened." He replied, never letting go of her, but actually holding her tighter, forcing her to face him.

"How could it just happen? We aren't supposed to do this! We aren't—"

"Then why haven't you attacked me? Why haven't you forced yourself away? Why did you stay?"

"I-I. . . B-But—" She was stumbling for words, her eyes looking away from his, a blush coming across her cheeks.

". . . I—" He began, "I-I. . . I've loved you," Those words made her eyes widen at the very moment she heard them.

"I've loved you, but now, I just feel as if it wasn't supposed to—"

As quick as lightning, she grabbed the sides of his face and locked her lips with his.

* * *

><p>F I N<p>

* * *

><p>AN: D-O-N-E! I know it's OoC and all but...Read and review please!


End file.
